


hold me tight

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not much else happens, tour bus cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: It's the middle of the night on their American leg of the tour and all Phil wants is to cuddle with his boyfriend.





	hold me tight

“Dan. Dan. Dan?” 

“What do you want, Phil. It’s almost two in the morning,” Dan’s slightly hoarse, exhausted voice said from the other bunk across from Phil’s. His curtain was drawn so that he was completely out of Phil’s view—a fact that the raven haired man did not enjoy at all. 

Phil huffed, reaching across to pull aside Dan’s curtain, nearly falling over in the process. “ _Phil_ , go to bed!” Dan whined, rolling over to face Phil. His face was mostly shaded by the low lighting of the bus, only illuminated by the moonlight seeping in through the skylight overhead. His hand was reaching back to close his blinds again, but Phil was quick to grab hold of it with a vice like grip. 

“Come and join me. I’m lonely,” Phil said simply, pouting childishly at his boyfriend. Dan raised his eyebrows in an unmistakable look as if to say _Are you kidding me?_ Needless to say, it was a face frequently given to Phil from his lovely partner. 

“Please? I miss you,” he simpered, quivering his bottom lip and batting his eyelashes. Dan was foolish to attempt to fight against him when he gave him _that_  look. 

Dan rolled his eyes, kicking his feet off of his bed, much to his boyfriend’s glee. Grinning triumphantly, Phil scooted towards the inside of his bunk to give Dan more room. 

Careful not to trip over something in the darkness, Dan clambered awkwardly in beside Phil in the cramped bunk. It was a very compact spot with barely enough leg room for them both and just enough width to keep them from toppling over the edge. 

Dan, Phil noticed, was holding himself rather stiffly on the bed. His arms were curled awkwardly and he was half on his side and half on his back. “You’re allowed to get cozy, you know,” Phil whispered, brushing a couple of curls off Dan’s forehead. “Would you prefer to be on the inside?” 

Dan shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Phil read right through him and pulled Dan on top of himself, rolling over to deposit Dan on his other side. Almost immediately, Dan snuggled into his side, as if he couldn’t care less if it was _Phil_  that fell out of the bunk. 

Dan hiked one of his legs between Phils’, tangling them together like grape vines. He rested his head on Phil’s chest, leaning into the touch as Phil carded his fingers through his wavy brown locks. Dan nuzzled his face into the crook of Phil’s neck, pecking his collarbone lazily with no precursor in sight. 

Dan lifted his head up, facing Phil with tired, bloodshot eyes worn out from the busy tour schedule. He gave Phil a mellow smile and leaned forwards, pressing a slow, chaste kiss to Phil’s lips. Phil kissed back with as little intensity as a candle flickering, barely moving his mouth against Dan’s soft, warm one. After a few moments, they pulled apart, both too exhausted to put much effort into anything. 

Dan returned his head to Phil’s chest, dangling his arm loosely over the edge of the bunk. He listened to the slow, calm thrum of Phil’s heartbeat, feeling his own pulse moving at a similarly subdued pace. 

“Are you cramped?” Phil whispered after a long silence filled only with their breaths and the distant sound of their tour bus driving down some mystery highway in America. He traced his finger back and forth on Dan’s arm almost subconsciously, just ghosting over the lightly tanned skin and reveling in the familiarity of it. 

Dan nodded against Phil’s chest. “Little bit, yeah,” he replied sleepily, barely able to keep his eyes shut as he found comfort in his boyfriend’s embrace and his constant beating heart.

“But still perfect.”

Not long after, both men fell asleep tangled together as one. They found peace in each other’s heartbeats, lulled to sleep from the gentle rocking of the bus and the muffled sound of their breaths. 


End file.
